All The Pretty Things
by queen of air
Summary: sango/miroku sango accepts and deals with her feelings.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This be my first sango/miroku ficcy... so yeah... tell me how you liked it... and please forgive any spelling errors... i don't have a spell check.......words lie this _..._ have more emphasis on them... ~...~ are thoughts... okayz? alrighty then...  
  
All the Pretty Things...:  
  
Sango looked saddly out her bedroom window as she shut it. It was almsot as if she was shutting her window of opportunity at the same time.  
No one was home at her house. No one was ever home, and if by some odd stroke of luck her parents _were_ home, the paid her no attention anyways. Miroku, knowing this, stopped by to say hi and hang out or something.  
When Sango's bestfriend, Kagome, had introduced her to Miroku, she had hated him. Then, after a few weeks, they became friends. And after she had gotten to know him, she had started to _really_ like him.  
She was falling in love with him. Love was an emotion she tried to avoid at all costs. (bad past experiences...) But with him, it was unavoidable.  
Everytime she rejected him, she felt something inside of her pull. She really did want to tell him how she felt. She was just to afraid, and she knew it to. And that bugged her; knowing what she was afraid of and not being able to do anything about it.  
"If only..." She mumbled to herself as she watched Miroku walk away sullenly.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Sango ran down the hall towards the door. Someone was knocking. She looked through the peep hole and sighed.  
"Hi, Miroku." She said, opening the door.  
"Hey, Sango..." He greeted her smiling. It was very obvious that he was seriously obbsessed with her.  
"I thought you had to work today?" Sango said.  
"Yeah... But I decided to stop here and say hi to you in the hopes that it would make the rest of my work day bearable..." He told her.  
"Interesting... Very interesting..." She said smiling inwardly. She knew if she just asked him if he wanted to go out with her, he'd say yes. But she didn't want to be just his obbsesion. She wanted to be more than that.  
"Well... umm... yeah.... Inuyasha and Kagome are going to the movies and invited me to come along... But I don't want to be the third wheel. So... Do you wanna come with me?" He asked her.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Well... I guess... Yeah..."  
"Nope... Sorry, Miroku..."  
"Why don't you ever go anywhere with me, Sango?" He asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Because, Miroku. Everytime you ask me to go somewhere with you, it's as a date... And I'm just not interested in you like that..." ~Lies... Why am I still lieing?~ She thought.  
"Oh...You aren't?"  
"No... I'm not."  
"Oh... Well... I guess I'd better get to work... Can I atleast have a hug before I go?"  
"Fine..." She sighed, then gave him a hug.  
"Oh... And Sango... I wanted to give you this..." He said, catching himself before he left. He handed her a small blue velvet box.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"You'll have to open it and see..." He said and smiled, then moved to leave again.  
"Wait... Miroku?" Sango stopped him.  
"Yeah?" He said, then smiled as Sango gave him another hug.  
"Thanks..."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Sango still hadn't opened the box. She wanted to, but she was afraid of what was in it.  
"Right... I'm gonna open it." She said to herself, then opened it before she could have any second thoughts.  
Inside the box was another, smaller box. A black, ring box.  
"Oh, Godz..." She mumbled.  
She opened the ring box. Inside was the ring she had been looking at the other day at the mall. He had to have had Kagome help him pick it out. She was the only one who had been with her. It was a triad, or trinity symbol. Also know as the celtic knot. Sango had done some research on it after she had seen it.  
"I'm gonna have to kill him... Either that or kiss him..." That ring had cost a lot. Sango hadn't been able to afford it, even with Kagome's help.  
Sango had places to go, people to call, and things to do. So she went back to her room to grab her purse and things to leave. First place to go... Kagome's house.  
  
A/n: So...? Did you like it? anyways... i know its almost nothing like my normal stuff... but i havent been able to get this story out of my head for the past 2 weeks... so i just had to post it... but anyways... rate and reveiw and tell me why you did or didn't like it!  
  
~ I be Raven ~ 


	2. Chapter Two

All the Pretty Things:  
Chapter Two!  
  
Sango lay spread out on her bed, her face expresionless, holding some keys in one hand. Her mother had come home early from some party her and Sango's father had gone to. Her father wasn't with her anymore.  
Sango could only wonder what sort of fight they had gotten into that had made her mom drink so much. Sango could tell instanly, when she had walked in the door, that she was drunk.  
Sango had been sitting in the living room watching t.v. when her mother rushed in then promptly told Sango to go to her room.  
Sango told her that she thought that _she_ should be the one to go to _her_ room. And like any other mother, she didn't like that very much. After all, with Sango being 16, and her being 38, Sango shouldn't be telling her to go to her room.  
Her mother pushed her hard suddenly, knocking her to the ground, then told her, yet again, to go to her room.  
So Sango did go to her room, but not before grabbing her mother's keys from the coffee table discreetly.  
Now her mom was going on a rampage and throwing a fit because someone had stolen her keys while she wasn't looking and she needed to go out to the stor and buy some meaningless item.  
Sango had smartly locked her door, like she did every other time her mother got drunk. Her mother hadn't yet thought that Sango took her keys to prevent her from leaving. She was glad her brother had went to his friends house for the whole weekend.  
"I hate this... I hate all of this..." Sango said. "I hate this life!" She suddenly screamed, then sat up. She threw the keys that were still in her hand at the door. They hit and bounced off, landing a few feet in front of the door. Suddenly outside her room was silent. Her mom had stopped screaming.  
"Oh... Great.... Now what?" Sango mumbled.  
"Sango you give me my keys right now! You ignorant, conniving, idiotic, brat!" She screamed through the door.  
Sango laughed a little to herself.  
"I'm saorry... Did you say something?" She asked her mom through th e door, not necesarily meaning for her to hear her.  
"What was that?!"  
"Nothing... I'm busy... Leave me alone..."  
  
"What are you doing in there?! You have a boy over don't you!? That's why you ran to your room right when I got home!"  
She laughed. "Whatever mom..."  
"Open this door right now! You little slut!"  
Sango stormed over to the door, making sure to kick the keys under her dresser before she opened the door.  
"Look... You're drunk... I don't want to have to deal with you! Does it look like there's a guy in here with me?!"  
"You liar! I am _not_ drunk!" She stumbled a little.  
"Okay mom... You're not drunk..." She said falsely sincere.  
She paused. "How the hell would I know if there was a guy in here or not?! You could've hid him, you slut!" She said, then slapped Sango as hard as she could acroos the face.  
Tears instanly sprang to her eyes. ~She hit me... My mother hit me.... She's never evne tried that before...~  
"I... I"m leaving...." Sango squeaked. She stepped back and grabbed her back packwhich conveiently was full of clothes and had some money in it. (She had recently spent the night at Kagome's house and hadn't had the time to clean it out.)  
"I don't think so!" Her mom said harshly.  
"Oh...? But I do..." Sango said, choking back tears, as she grabbed her jacket from her bed. (She'd probably need it. It was already getting dark and it could get pretty cool at night.)  
"And just where do you plan to go?!"  
"If I told you, you'd know, and then you'd try to come and get me. That is... You would if you ever found your keys..."  
"Where'd you put them!?"  
"Under my dresser..." She said instantly.  
"Her mother, not wondering why Sango had told her, bent down on her hands and knees to check for them.  
Sango took advantage of this oppertunity and hopped over her mother's bent figure.(but first she made sure to grab the ring (that was still in it's box) and put it in her pocket.) If her mom wanted to get in her car and end up in the hospital... Why should she care anymore?  
She practically ran to the door, while putting on her jacket. (She had already had her shoes on...) She didn't know where she was going... Should she go to the store Miroku works at? Kagome's house? She would go to the library... if it was open... It was one of her favorite palces to be. She could go there open a book and be in another world entirely. She basically forgot about all of her problems when she was reading.  
  
Sango's mother, after hearing the door slam after Sango left, slumped down to the floor in Sango's room.  
"Oh Godz.... What have I done?"  
  
~I be Raven~  
  
A/n: It's a bad ending for a chapter... but i already have most of the third done... i just have to type it... and none of these chapters will be to long either.... if you peoples want to... while your waiting for me to update... you can read some of my other stuff... if you want.... but um... yeah.... so yeah..... rate and reveiw...... pwease...? 


	3. Chapter Three

All the Pretty Things:  
Chapter Three:  
  
Sango ran until she couldn't run anymore, picking streets at random, still crying. When she stopped running she noticed she was in the park. The park was coincidently half way to the store Miroku worked at.  
She wasn't going to go there though. It would be to wierd, and she didn't want to explain to him why she had been crying. (She didn't like people to see, or know of, her crying. It made her look weak.) He'd be getting off work in a hour anyways.  
Sango spread herself out on the bench, very tired. She covered herself with her jacket to keep herself warm. (It was only spring and it could get cold durring the night.)  
Sango had been right, he did get off work about an hour later. With the park being on his path home, and Sango had managed to put herself in the very middle of the park, (which he also walked through) he was bound to see her. At least he would unless he suddenly went blind on the way home.  
When, in fact, he did get to the center of the park, he saw someone lying on the bench right under the streetlight. At first he figured it was just some homeless or durnk person. They were facing the other way and had a jacket covering them, so he couldn't tell weither they were a guy or a girl.  
~That jacket looks really familiar...~ He thought to himself, then realized something. ~Oh my Godz! That's Sango!~  
She moved a little, as if sensing that he was thinking of her.  
"Sango..." He whispered softly, walking towards her sleeping form.  
She didn't move at all.  
"Sango, love...?" He whispered, then put his hand on her shoulder. "Sango... Wake up..." He said a little louder and shook her a little.  
She ast up quickly and gasped loudly. She was not expecting to be woken up.  
"Sango..." He hugged her, wondering why she was in the park this late.  
Sango was confused. It took her a little bit to realize why she was there. When she did, fresh tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Sango?" He pulled away from her hug to look at her face. "What's wrong? What's happened? Are you okay?" He looked her straight in the eyes, something she normaly couldn't stand.  
"M...my... mom..." She sobbed. "I... I don't... ever... want to... go back there...." She hid her face then hid her face on his shoulder.  
He put his arms around her and just let her cry. "Shhh.... It's okay, Sango... Don't cry love... It's okay..."  
He had no clue what had happened. She had said something about her mom, and never coming back. Did her mom leave her? Or did he hear her wrong?  
"I'm sorry Miroku... I hadn't meant to start crying..." She said after a while.  
"It's okay... " He hugged her again. "Now tell me... What happenen?"  
"I was watching t.v.... and my mom came home early from some stupid party or something...she told me to go to my room So I grabbed her keys from the table and went to my room... and locked the door. When she noticed I took her keys, she came and banged on my door. I opened the door and told her to leave me alone. And she said I had her keys and she wanted them back. When I wouldn't give them to her she accused me of having a guy in my room with me. I denied it, so she called me a slut and hit me...." She said slowly... Leaving out or changing certain parts.  
"She hit you?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Miroku, what am I going to do?! I don't want to go back there! Ever!" Sango said, and almost started to cry again.  
"Don't worry Sango. We'll find somewhere for you to stay." He told her. "Come on... You can stay at my house for a while."  
She looked at him. He wasn't at all being lecherous! "Okay..." She said and he helped her up.  
They walked down the sidewalk, together. Miroku kept his arm around her waist the whole time. Sango, either didn't notice, or didn't care.  
  
A/n...: Yeah... sorry my chapters are so short....and if the grammar really sucks.... i'm sorry.... I 'll try to get chapter four up tommorow if i can... but idon't get much time on the the computer anymore... so yeah.... do you think my story is to depressing? inu and kagome'll probably be coming in soon too....and same with sangos dad... so yeah... pwease rate reveiw... blahblahblah....  
  
~I be Raven~ 


	4. Chapter Four

All the Pretty Things:  
Chapter Four:  
  
When Sango awoke the next morining she was in a bed. It wasn't her's, she knew that much. She could't think straight. She could, however, tell that she was in Miroku's house. Was she in his bed? It smelled like his colonge.  
The last thing she could remember was lieing down on a couch, Miroku telling her something, then him leaving the room.  
~I wonder where he slept, if he gave his bed up for me?~ She thought.  
  
"Sango?" A head popped in through the cracked door and whispered. "Are you up, dear?"  
"Yeah.. Mrs. Gaki..." Sango said, sitting up and addressing Miroku's mother.  
"Miroku is still asleep on the couch. He stayed up late worrying about you." She said, a little confused. Sango could tell Miroku hadn't told her anything.  
"He shouldn't have given me his bed..." Sango said.  
"That's what I told him... He was very insistant that you needed a bed...My Miroku... He really does care for you... A lot..." She told her. Sango felt a little guilty.  
"Yeah... I know..."  
"Well... I'll be in the kitchen reading. If you want anything, don't be afraid to ask."  
"Okay, Mrs. Gaki... But I think I'll actually follow you to the kitchen now..." Sango said, getting up.  
So... Sango did so, pausing only when they passed to living room door way to look at Miroku's sleeping face.  
~He's so cute when he's asleep...~ She thought, then continued a few steps behind Mrs. Gaki to the kitchen.  
About an hour later, Sango was getting a little bored. "When do you think he'll wake up?" She asked.  
"Would you like a book or something? It may be a while..." She said, smiling. Sango laughed.  
"Or it may not be a while..." Miroku had woken and was stanind in the doorway, frowning slightly. The girls laughed even more.  
"Good morning, love." Mrs. Gaki said to her son.  
"Good morning, Sango." He said, ignoring his mother. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Fine.... Pay no attention to your poor, old, mother..." Mrs. Gaki said.  
He continued to ignore her.  
"Yes.... I suppose... I don't really remember getting here though..." Sango told him.  
"You were half-asleep the whole way here... You sat down on the couch for a minute and I went to go tell my mom you'd be staying the night... When I walked back into the living room... You were sound asleep... So I carried you to my bed and let you sleep there." He told her.  
"Thank you, Miroku." She said.  
"I'd offer to make you breakfast, Miroku, but you seem to be ignoring me..." Mrs. Gai said.  
"Why... Hello, mother... You're looking lovely today..." He said quickly, he wanted her to cook. Anything Miroku tried to cook wound up deadly. The girls laughed at him and he sat down at the table across from Sango to pout, while his mother made him breakfast.  
"So... Sango? When'll you be going home?" She asked her from the oven.  
Sango looked at Miroku. "I don't know..." She told her."Probably later today or tommorow."  
Miroku looked at her. "What?"  
"Mom was supposed to leave either this morning or tommorow morning.... I can't remember which."  
"Oh... That's right... You mum travels quite a lot doesn't she... Where's she going this week?" Mrs. Gaki said, handin Miroku his breakfast.  
"Actually... I think it's a month this time... She'll be in Africa."  
"What is it she does again?"  
"She takes pictures... For magazines and papers and things..."  
"That's nice... I'll bet she get's some pretty exotic pictures doesn't she?"  
"Yeah... Some of them are pretty wierd." Sango said.  
She laughed a little as she remembered the picture of her mother, shacking and shivering, standing infront of a baby penguin.  
"Right.... Well... I feel like going for a walk. Wanna come with me Miroku?" Sango asked, after Miroku finnished eating.  
"Ummmm... Sure" He said, glancing at his mother. She nodded.  
"See you two later." Mrs. Gaki said, chuckling to herself as they left the room.  
Miroku walked to his room to get his jacket, and Sango followed. Hers was in tehre too.  
"Miroku." Sango said, shutting the door behind her as she stepped inside his room.  
"Yeah... Sango...?" He asked confused.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much...." She said, then hugged him.  
"Your welcome? For what, Sango?"  
"For everything... For everything you've ever done for me that I haven't thanked you for." She hugged him again. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.  
"Sorry for what?" He was really getting confused.  
"For everything." She said, then ran out of the room and out of the house.  
It hurt so much. To be there with him. To be in his house. To know he loved her enough to give up his bed for her. And she hated lying to him about her feelings.  
She knew he'd follow her, and he did. But Sango had always been a lillte bit faster then him. And she already had a lead. There was no way he could catch up with her.  
She was running down the sidewalk in the center of town, just a few blocks from the park now. She didn't know where she was going. She was just running. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  
~I should join track or something...~ She thought as she turned a corner. She had been rinning along side a building and couldn't see what exactly was behind the corner.  
"Oh! Shit!" Sango had ran into someone and they had screamed. That 'someone' just so happened to be Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha! Let me go! Now!" She demanded. When she had ran into him, he had grabbed the sides of her arms.  
"Where's the fire, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Behind me! Now let me go!" she ordered.  
"Behind you? Is someone chasing you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You could... say that... " Miroku said breathing heavily.  
"Ahhhh.... I see.... She's running away from Miroku..." He said to no one in particular. "What'd he do this time?" He asked her.  
"Me?! I didn't do anything! Not this time atleast..." He said.  
"Right.... I think you to have some issues to resolve..." Inuyasha said, but still didn't let go of Sango.  
"Will you let me go!" Sango said again.  
"Inuyasha... don't" Miroku said.  
"Awww... Come on!" Sango said.  
"Inuyasha! Let her go!" Kagome said, as she ran out of the building and saw him holding Sango.  
"Ha! Kagome! Help me! Make him let me go!" She whined.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said again.  
"Fine..." He said, pouting a little as he let her go.  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "She's got you trained!"  
"Sorry Kagome! Gotta go! I'll stop by your place later." Sango said, then started to run again.  
"Go get her Inuyasha!" Miroku said, knowing he'd never be able to catch her.  
"No...." He said.  
"No? What'd'you mean no?!" Miroku asked.  
"She needs some time by herself..." Kagome told them. "She'll be at my house later. So call me and I'll make her talk to you." She told him, then left.  
"I think I'm even more confused now... Then I was before..." Miroku told Inuyasha.  
"Right... Me too." Inuyasha said as they watched Sango run of in the distance and Kagome walking the same dirrection.  
  
A/N: sorry i took so long to update....ummm..... if you get bored waiting for me to update read my other ficcys! anywho... I'm sick.... so i'm gonna go take a nap! rate and reveiw please!  
  
~I be Raven~ 


	5. Chapter Five

All the Pretty Things:  
Chapter Five:  
  
"So...? Are you okay now, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango had, infact, come over to her house hours after their first encounter of the day, and was currently sitting on her bed.  
  
"Yeah... I think so..." She sighed.  
  
"So... What's up? What was wrong, Sango?" She asked.  
  
"Uhhh... You don't want to know." She told her.  
  
"Try me, Sango."  
  
She sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Trying to think of what she could possibly tell Kagome about the scene she had witnessed earlier.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome said again.  
  
"I... I think I love him..." She said quietly.  
  
"Who?! Inuyasha?! You love Inuyasha?!" She asked horrified. It would be very bad if Sango and Kagome both liked the same person.  
  
"No you twit!!!"  
  
"She sighed. "Miroku then... Have you told him? Is that why he was chasing you?" She asked.  
  
"No... I... I thanked him, told him I was sorry, then ran."  
  
"...Okay... Why?"  
  
"I thanked him for everything he's ever done for me... that I hadn't thanked him for..." She said.  
  
"You apologized for...?"  
  
"For everything..." She said simply. "Oh yeah! And for lying. I didn't tell him that though."  
  
"Then you ran..."  
  
Sango nodded. "Then I ran. Straight into Inuyasha... Litterally..."  
  
"You really love him don't you, Sango?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You do know he's obsessed with you... Right?" She added.  
  
Sango nodded again. "Kagome... I can't just be an obsession... He'd just be playing with me..."  
  
"You're afraid..." Kagome said. "Aren't you?"  
  
Sango looked down.  
  
"Oh... Sango..." Kagome cooed, wraping her arm around her friend.  
  
"I... I just don't know. I love him... but, I don't know if I could live with him rejecting me. Or... Hurting me... I don't know if I could stand it." Sango put her head on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I feel the same way about Inuyasha..." She confided.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while, leaning on each other.  
  
"You make a pretty good pillow." Sango said, breaking the silence all of a sudden.  
  
"I was just about to say the same about you..." Kagome said.  
  
The two girls broke out in laughter.  
  
"Well... I promised Miroku I'd force you to call him over at Inuyasha's house... But would you rather me just call and say you're asleep...?" She asked.  
  
"Please?" Sango said.  
  
Kagome nodded, picking up the phone and dialing Inuyasha's number.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha..."Kagome said then quickly switched it to speaker phone.  
  
"Hi Kagome." He said.  
  
"Miroku wanted me to have Sango talk to him. But... Uhh... She kinda... fell asleep..." Kagome said, Sango stiffled a giggle.  
  
"Oh... He wont be happy.... He really wants to know whats wrong with her... He wont shut up..." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Yeah... I figured as much..."  
  
"So... What was up with her?" He asked.  
  
"Well..." Think quick, Kagome... She told herself. "She... well... she's been going through some tough shit at home..." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah... Miroku told me about it... But that can't be all that's bugging her."  
  
"She..." Kagome started.  
  
"Either you don't know... Or you're not going to tell me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Umm... I honestly don't know... Seriously." Kagome said. Sango almost had to run out of the room because she almost started laughing.  
  
"Yeah... I believe you..." Inuyasha said, half joking.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" She asked. "I'm sure he'll want to talk to me..."  
  
"He's right here." He told Kagome. "Miroku... She wants to talk to you..." He said, passing the phone to him. Sango suddenly felt guilty.  
  
"How's Sango?! Is she oaky?!" He asked instantly.  
  
"Relax... She's fine... I think she just needs time to think about... things..." Or something... she thought.  
  
"Are you sure she's okay?!" He asked again.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let me talk to her!" He ordered .  
  
"She's sleeping..." She told him.  
  
"So! Wake her up! I have to make sure she knows something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just wake her up, Kagome!"  
  
"Fine...but she wont be happy..." Kagome said. Sango frowned. She didn't want to talk to him. Not yet atleast.  
  
Then she smiled. She would get to act again. She hadn't done any acting for a long time... She loved acting, for the most part anyway.  
  
"Sango... Sango? Wake up honey..." Kagome said. She liked acting to and was fairly better at it then Sango.  
  
Sango made some grumbling and protesting noises.  
  
Sango... Get up... Here... Someone's on the phone... for you." Kagome said, handing Sango the phone. Kagome's part was mostly done now... She just had to sit back and see what Sango managed to do.  
  
She made a few more noises and complaints as she received the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, groggily.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah... Are you alright Sango?" He asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh. Yeah. Sure." She said, making him think she was nodding back off.  
  
"I... I love you Sango..." He said softly.  
  
"That's nice... Wait! What?!" Had she miss heard him?  
  
Kagome, who had been standing in the center of the room, sat down abruptly on the floor, shocked.  
  
"I... I..." She stuttered.  
  
"Say something! Tell him you love him too!" Kagome told her, temporairily shutting off the speaker phone.  
  
"I..." She started again.  
  
He shushed her. "I just wanted tomake sure you knew that, Sango... Even if you don't love me too..." He said, then quickly passed Inuyasha the phone back.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha could tell by her voice that she was close to tears.  
  
"I hope you're okay Sango... Tell me you wont cry."  
  
"I... can't." Sango said, then gave the phone to Kagome. Then Sango hid her face in the pillows on Kagomes bed so she could cry.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha! I have to go! He made her cry! Hurt him for me!" She said, then hung up the phone.  
  
A/n: Sorry it took so long again..... but yeah.....schools catching up w/ me.... and well yeah... i tried to make this chappie longer to make up for lack of updates... and don't worry... this will end with a happy ending  
  
~I be Raven~ 


	6. Chapter Six

All the Pretty Things:  
Chapter Six:  
  
"You made her cry, Miroku!" Inuyasha almost yelled.  
"All I did was tell her that I love her..."He pouted.  
"What were you thinking?! With all the shit she's going through! She does not need the weight of trying to decide wether or not she loves someone!" He said.  
"I didn't mean to make her cry... I just wanted her to know I love her." He told him, sulkily.  
"Why Miroku?! Why does she need to know all of a sudden?!" Inuyasha asked.  
"I... I don't know ... She doesn't trust me... not at all." He said.  
"That is not true! Do you think she would've slept at your house last night if she didn't trust you?!" He asked.  
"It's not as if she had any other choice... She was sleeping on a bench..." He told him.  
"So... If she didn't trust you, atleast a little, she would have stayed there." Inuyasha pointed out.  
"I think she hates me..."  
"If she hated you would she really start stammering and crying when you told her you love her?"  
"I don't know... I've never told anyone I love them before..." He told him.  
"You... haven't?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't immagine the lewd, playerish, Miroku, nevere once telling a girl he loved them before.  
He shook his head.  
"Wow..." Inuyasha said simply.  
"Have you ever told someone you loved them?!" Miroku asked.  
"No..." He said. Then thoguht of Kagome briefly.  
"Then shut up!" Miroku told him.  
"Fine... Whatever..." He mumbled.  
  
A/N: Sorry its so short... but i have only 20 min. to type and i wanna try to update another ficcy too...but the next chapter should be longer....rate reveiw... blahblahblah... thank you very much! and i've noticed that the title has almost nothing to do w/ the story.... any ideas? Should i change it or work it into the story somehow? maybe i could add it in in like the last chapter... or something... any suggestions?  
  
~I be Raven~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

All the Pretty Things:  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Kagome... I'm going to go home. Okay?" Sango said after she had stopped crying. She hoped her mom wasn't home.  
  
"Okay... Do you want me to get my mom to give you a ride?" Seh asked.  
  
"No... That's okay..." Sango said, grabbing her jacket. She gave Kagome a hug.  
  
"Call me later." Kagoem told her. Sango nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango unlocked the door and went inside her house. She threw her jacket on the coat rack and put her keys in her pocket with out looking up. She walked through the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
To her dismay, her mother was laying on the couch. Her face was red and it looked like she had been crying. A lot. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Mom...?? Sango said. She didn't answer, or even look up. "Mom? Mother?"  
  
She still didn't answer.  
  
"Mom? Hello? Mother?!" Had something happened to her? Had she overdosed again?  
  
Sango turned to go upstairs to her room.  
  
"S...Sango...?" Her mom whimmpered.  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?" She asked, but remained where she was by the stairs.  
  
"I... I'm so sorry Sango." She said quietly.  
  
Sango just looked at her.  
  
"I mean it, Sango. I'm sorry. So very sorry. I'm going to stop. Starting now." She said, still quietly.  
  
"No more drinking?" Sango asked.  
  
"No more drinking. Or smoking. Or anything else anymore." She said.  
  
"You've said that before, Mom." Snago pointed out.  
  
"But.... I mean it this time. I hit you Sango. Because I drank to much and you were tying to stop me from driving." She said. "I'm done. I promise..."  
  
"Alright." Sango said.  
  
"My Godz Sango! Did I do that to you?" She asked. Suddenly seeing the large red almost bruise on her face.  
  
"The coffee table I got pushed into when you got home helped to..." Sango said.  
  
"Come here..." She said.  
  
"Sango looked at her reproachfully. Then she went to her mother.  
  
"I love you Sango. Will you ever be able to forgive me? Or even trust me again?"  
  
Sango paused for a minute, then nodded and hugged her mom.  
  
"I love you to mom..." She said.  
  
Then they sat there, both of them crying in eachothers arms for a few moments.  
  
"I know why I'm crying... But why are you, Sango?" She asked after a while.  
  
Sango looked at her.  
  
"You can tell me, honey. No matter what it is."  
  
Sango paused. "I'm in love..." She admitted.  
  
"Oh...honey... And he doesn't love you back?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "No... He loves me... He told me... I just haven't told him yet."  
  
"Who is he?" She asked, ever the curious mother.  
  
"You'll laugh." Sango said.  
  
"I promise I wont."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Her mother looked a little suprised, but she didn't laugh. "That's perfectly normal dear. The two of you grew up together. Remember he used to live next door to us three years ago."  
  
Sango did remember. He had often used binoculars or a telescope to spy on her through her window. She smiled.  
  
"And he's always loved you... Or atleast liked you. Remember the ring he gave you for your birthday two years ago? Such a beautiful jewel. What was it again, dear?" Her mother asked.  
  
"A saphire."  
  
"It was so pretty... What ever happened to it?" She asked.  
  
"It's in my jewlery box." Sango told her, then remembered the ring Miroku had given her the other day.  
  
She put her hand in her pocket to make sure it hadn't fallen out with all the running she had done. It was still there.  
  
"He got me this the other day mom..." Sango said, showing her the trinity ring.  
  
"That looks very expensive! Why'd he give it to you...? Was it some sort of special occasion?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think he really had a reason. He just knew that I had seen the ring at the mall and that I had liked it." Sango told her.  
  
"See... He's always loved you Sango. Or atleast he has for a really long time." She told her. Sango simply nodded.  
  
"I need to go to sleep... I've had a... very... stressful day..."  
  
"Okay dear." She hugged her daughter once more before she let her go. "Sango, I love you."  
  
"I love you too mom." She said, then went upstairs to her room.  
  
~As if I'll be able to sleep...~ She thought as she entered her room and sat on her bed.  
  
She pulled out the trinity ring from her pocket again and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"What am I to do now?" She asked herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and lied back on her bed. She'd have to tell him that she loved him too. Eventually.  
  
A few minutes later, Sango was half asleep. she didn't want to move to change into her pajamas, but she didn't want to stay there and sleep either.  
  
Despite how comfortable she had been, she got up and went to her bathroom. She looked up into the mirror. She did have a red welty thing on her face. She hadn't really lookied in a mirror since the inncident. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, both at Kagome's house and with her mom.  
  
She changed into her pajamas, brushed her hair, then got a cold wet wash cloth and coverd the side of her face and her eyes.  
  
When she cried a lot her eyes got all red and puffy, and they'd often sty like that for a few days. She had found a few months ago that a clod wash cloth over her eyes helped a little.  
  
She knew the way from her bathroom to her bed so well, she left her eyes covered. When she gopt to her bed, she slid under the covers and tried to relax.  
  
She lay there in silence for a few moments, thinking. She decided she'd tell him that she loved him too tommorow.  
  
"Sango...?"  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" She exclaimed, sitting up in bed. The cloth fell off her eyes and revealed Miroku, leaning against her dresser.  
  
"And I was worried that you weren't awake..." He said calmly.  
  
"Why the _hell_ are you in my room?!" She asked. "How'd you get in here?!"  
  
"Your mom let me come up. I explained about why I was here and she told em to go on up." He told her, smiling only a little.  
  
"Why _are_ you here?" She asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He looked at her, then walked over to where she was now standing by her bed.  
  
"About what?" She asked, sitting back down.  
  
"Sango..." He held her hands in his own. "I love you... And I never meant to hurt you... Like I obviously did. I'm sorry I made you cry.... Angels shouldn't cry. And you _are_ an angel." He said.  
  
"I..." She started.  
  
"You don't have to say anything Sango. I understand." He said.  
  
"Miroku, I..." He cut her off again.  
  
"You probably want me to leave... I'm glad you and your mom are okay now." He said, moving to the door.  
  
"Miroku.... I... I love you too..." She said quickly and softly.  
  
A/n: Sorry... its kinda a bad ending for a chapter... but if i really had anymore that would make this the last chapter... and i think chapter eight will be the last. and it'll be posted really soon! rate reveiw blahblahblah!  
  
~I be Raven~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

All the Pretty Things:  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"What did you say Sango?" He asked.  
  
"I love you Miroku..." Sango said again, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Sango..." He said and walked back to her. When she didn't raise her head, he did it for her.  
  
She looked at him. His eyes were shining. He looked so happy. She put her hand over his.  
  
He decided to take a chance and he kissed her.  
  
He sat down on teh bed next to her and held her hand.  
  
"You're wearing the ring I got you..."  
  
"Yeah... I am."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Does that mean you'll marry me?" He asked, pretty much joking.  
  
"Don't push your luck." Sango told him.  
  
They kissed once again.  
  
"Okay... Will you go out with me atleast...?" He asked.  
  
"Yes... I will." She said.  
  
~I be Raven~ The End!!!! Or is it just the beginging of something else...? I dunno... you tell me!  
  
~I be Raven~  
  
A/n: Sooo...? How'd you like it.....? rate reveiw.... blah blah blah.! this is the first fic i've actaully finnished!!!i'm happy! 


End file.
